Liza's Story
by PillowRobot
Summary: A girl stirred, feeling the lush forest ground beneath her. She was a simple girl, with a white shirt and wavy black pants the only noticeable clothes on her. A plain chain necklace sat under her shirt, cold as it pressed into her skin. A simple girl that was the key to a new story. (Please note that this is my first story, so reviews would be very helpful! Yogscast included!)
1. Chapter 1

Liza jolted up, her necklace swinging and bouncing against her skin. Reaching her pale hands into her shirt, she drew it out to take the freezing touch of it away. She didn't know where she was, only remembering that she had been sitting on the couch before she had fallen asleep, reading a book. It was a wonderful book, filled with beautiful drawings of famous painting.

The girl swayed gently in the wind, her long black hair curling onto her arm and gently floating back and forth to it. She needed to figure out where she was and why she was there. Gently she stood up, the forest floor surprisingly soft and comfortable. Stretching to make sure she was not hurt physically, Liza wondered how she was emotionally.

"I'm fine physically, at least." She murmured to herself, running a hand down her white shirt. It was clean and beautiful, with blue swirls dancing around in some sort of secret pattern. Amazed by the detail, she thought of the waves she had once seen at an ocean. There was no dazzling sunset to be found, though.

Next lifting a leg to examine the black pants she wore, Liza first noted that she would not be able to trip on them. Although them were long, they barely covered her feet when the wind was calm. They had huge openings at the foot, which was probably the reason why they flapped in the wind. "Yoga pants?" Liza asked herself, thinking aloud again. But she also noted that they zipped and buttoned up with her jeans did.

The dark haired girl felt herself lose balance and fall. The soft forest floor turned hard as she hit it, only getting the response of her laying there and catching her breath. Liza stared upwards, dazed. _Well,_ she thought to herself, _at least I can see that it's morning and not evening._ The sun was still actually quite low to the ground, but Liza had still missed the sunrise.

The girl loved mornings, more then anything. When she was back at home she use to wake up early, when it was still black outside. She would prepared a cup of coffee and slip outside, sitting down in a chair to wait for the sun. She would sip her warm coffee, letting it's warmth slip inside of her and excite her further.

Liza sighed and covered her face with her hand. She missed being at home and she had no clue where she was. But she was near a forest in her home, perhaps it wasn't far away? Jumping up, Liza immediately swung her head around to peer at a light sound of the crack of a twig. Seeing only a sheep though, she shrugged and headed for the nearest tree next to her in the small clearing. It was tall, but she needed something tall if she wanted to find her home.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Liza deeply breathed a few times before started to get a grip on the tree, hoping her childhood would come in handy. Surprising enough, Liza found it easy to scale the tree and went on until the sun was in her eyes. Finally she found that she needed to stop and see how far she had gotten, plus it wasn't as easy to climb the tree with the sun in her eyes.

Hugging the tree trunk with her back, Liza inched out onto what looked like a sturdy branch. She was rewarded with seeing that it barely moved as she put her weight on it, only sighing gently. The girl copied it's sound, letting her sigh float away in the wind as well. It was nice to sit somewhere so calming and pleasant and she wondered how many times she had actually been in a tree just to escape it all.

She scanned her eyes out over the land she was in, her purple eyes awe struck. Although she wasn't anywhere near her home, she was greeted by the sight of lakes and oceans and mountains and plains. It all looked so peaceful and so untouched. Did that mean that she was alone in this strange new land? Sighing softly again, she tested her balance on the branch. It didn't seem like she would fall this time, so she cupped her hands around her mouth and leaned farther away from the trunk.

"Hello?" She called out over the land, her soft voice echoing loudly. Hearing the squealing of a dying pig, Liza found herself pressed up against the tree truck, not allowing herself to look down. Her call may have received a serial killer, not the help she was looking for. She waited for a handful of moments, slowly calming down.

She just started to close her eyes trying to calm down further when a whoosh of air met her. Liza eyes ripped open, widening at the strange effect of sitting in a tree. She gulped quietly as she saw a man float down to see what he had found.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing the pale girl noticed about the man was the fact that he was wearing a strange black and red suit, with a symbol over his heart. He had brown hair and a flat beard with connected to his sideburns and a mustache much like it. Liza pressed against the tree with false hopes that he didn't see her or that she would be able to melt into the tree.

Glancing at the top of his head, she noticed a small bit of text titling him: 'XEPHOS'. He examined her before noticing her terrified gaze, his deep blue eyes showing concern instead of curiosity. Reaching out a hand, he spoke in a low voice. "Hello, I am Xephos. I suppose you have a bit of good luck since I found you. What are you doing in this tree?" She grasped his hand and shook it, one arm still squeezing the truck of the tree.

"Liza." She said, not sure what else to say. Xephos smiled his head tilting to the side a tiny bit. Realizing that he had asked her a question, she stammered out her best answer. "I was just trying to figure out where I was. I don't know where I am or why I got here." Somehow she felt it necessary to spill out her reasons, almost feeling pressured by him. He nodded and tilted his head a bit further to the side. Not sure if he wanted more from her, Liza decided to drop the subject and bring up the one that startled her most of all. "H-how exactly are you flying?"

"Oh! I have a ring. A flying ring." He stretched out his hand to show her. Reaching out her own hand, Liza touched it gently, feeling it's power run through her and fade again. In a few quick motions, Xephos had twisted his hand and grabbed her's and grabbed the back of her knees with his other arm before swinging her into his arms, bridal style. They fell to the ground, the air ruffling Xephos' hair and sending Liza's up reaching for the sky. She clung to his neck, squeezing her eyes shut and too terrified to scream. Suddenly they stopped and the tall man floated down to the ground. Gently he released her, ducking as she swung her fist at him.

"Why the fuck would you do that?" She screamed, backing up to cling to a tree. Xephos shrugged and spoke.

"I didn't hurt you, did I? Besides, it seemed that you wouldn't want to come down like that willingly."

"No, really?" She muttered, drawing up closer against the tree as she heard the crunching of twigs and a voice. Xephos smiled and turned, raising a hand up in greeting. "Xephos! I found some wood for out fire so we can cook that pig!" A burly dwarf moved out of the tree's shadow and into the clearing, his helmet tilted to the side. He had a huge red beard and a carrying strap settled on his shoulders. Black cloth covered his legs, feet, hands, and shoulders. The same black text floated above his head, marking him 'HONEYDEW'. Since Xephos showed no signs of surprise, Liza guessed he always ran around with no shirt.

Slipping around the other side of the tree, she sat down and leaned against it. Climbing the tree to try and escape would be a bad idea and night would be falling in a few hours. She wasn't sure whether to trust the men or not yet, but she had nothing to lose. Besides, she needed some shelter and protection.

Standing and moving back around the trunk, she was just in time to see Xephos look over at her. "Honeydew, this is Liza. I found her in a tree." Still frowning, the pale girl sighed and stuck out her hand. The dwarf was quicker then she expected, moving and grabbing her hand to shake it wildly. Xephos burst out laughing as her eyes widened with the unexpected movement. When he was able to control himself, he spoke again. "Honeydew, we need to get back to camp. I think Liza would like her own room."

"Aye, right! Come on now, I'll lead the way!" Honeydew moved off, Liza hesitating for a second before following. Xephos stayed at the back, making sure his friend did not move to quickly and that Liza did not try to escape. _A wise move,_ she thought to herself _I'm a bit tempted to run._

After many turns following a trail Liza couldn't see, the dwarf flung his hands wide to gesture at the camp. Stepping into the large clearing she saw a huge house and a stone fire pit. A small farm was growing wheat and a fence held a few animals. Since she wasn't very fond of animals, she decided to keep her distance. Her neutral face gaining a small frown, she noticed that there was a pen of pigs by the house. Otherwise though, it was a nice place to stay until she found her way home.

(So sorry this ending was so rough! Also, I do not own any of the characters so far except for Liza.)


	3. Chapter 3

Ignoring the two animal pens, Liza smiled and decided to speak. "It's a very nice camp. What's inside the house?" She didn't notice that Xephos had moved to stand at her shoulder. He chuckled softly, motioning for the startled girl as he moved towards the house.

"It's not much, but it's something." He said, opening the door and waiting for her to pass through. Shrugging away the doubt tugging at her mind, Liza moved to enter and was greeted by a simple home with tables lining the walls. As she moved by them she noticed that they were labeled. One was 'Crafting Bench' and another 'Furnace'. She wished to look at the rest but Xephos firmly grasped her shoulder and led her to a room.

Inside were two beds, which he quickly explained was where he and Honeydew slept. "You'll be sleeping in this room, over here." Moving swiftly, Liza almost felt dragged to the other stopped her in front of the door, standing behind her. She heard the footsteps of the dwarf as he moved to stand by his friend and they both blocked her from moving anywhere but inside. Glancing back to Xephos, Liza saw his eyes slightly glowing.

Sucking in a breath she glanced at Honeydew, whose dark eyes were glowing as well. "Enter the room. Now." She heard the tall man murmur, placing a hand on her back to push her forward. She tried to stand her ground, panicking at the strange behavior of the two men. They hadn't acted like so since she had met them, though their greeting weren't too warm in her eyes.

The painter struggled to back away and find a way to escape the fate they had chosen for her. But she was no match for the muscular man, especially when Honeydew joined in and started to shove her forward. Finally she grasped the door handle, swinging it open and stepping in. They seemed unfazed by her swift movement, simply following her into the dark room and shutting the door behind them.

A blinding light flicked on and Liza shielded her eyes, hearing the chuckle of a man. Slowly she put her arms down, terrified as she blinked her eyes. Finally the light seemed bearable, a figure blocking some of it out. Straining her eyes, she saw a white lab coat and black pants but the face was still too blurry for her to make out.

He approached, his face becoming more clear as he blocked out more of the blinding light. She noticed that as he approached he had a frown on his face, staring at the two men behind her. "Wrong one, boys! How hard it is to find a girl with red hair?" His tone was demanding, fierce. Liza felt the two men shrink away and whimper, almost like dogs.

Taking the time, the dark haired girl decided to try and get a better look at the man. He wore goggles, but they perched on his blond hair. She noticed that his green eyes stood out against the white he was wearing as he turned to her and grabbed her shoulder. Liza struggled again, but the man was strong and she was worn out from trying to break free the first time.

"Boys, go off and try again. You, come with me. I think your cell will be comfortable enough." He chuckled again, showing white teeth. Flexing her hands, the even paler girl tried to slam a fist into his gut. The man was prepared, grabbed her wrist before it could deliver the blow. Grabbing both of her wrists he dragged her behind the light, kicking open a door with his foot. Inside were many jail cells, two containing the same men she had seen before.

Squealing softly she struggled even harder to get away, thrashing her arms and legs. "Stop it, girl!" The man roared, grabbing Liza by the waist and flinging her over his shoulder. He moved swiftly towards a jail cell next to Honeydew, who was lying on the ground. Liza beat her fists against the man's back, also trying to kick him in the stomach. Somehow she felt that he was wearing something to protect himself or that he had done something to his body to become a human shield.

Opening up the door of the cell he threw her inside and closed the door, locking it with a click. Liza watched him leave, trembling as she stared at the dwarf. Disgustingly enough, a small puddle of drool had formed under his mouth and on the stone floor. She scooted away, a small squeak escaping her as the man shut the door and left them in complete darkness.

"God." She heard a man murmur, most likely Xephos since she had only seen Honeydew passed out on the floor. Hearing some rustling of cloth Liza watched as a torch was lit and held as close to her as possible. It was Xephos, who was two cells down and trying to spot her. "Where the hell did she go? Honeydew, wake up. LividCoffee's gone."

Hearing some groaning and moaning, Liza backed farther away as she saw Honeydew wake and move to grab the torch. He then approached her cell, pointed out by the unhappy Xephos. The light crew closer and fell on her body, showing the terrified girl to the two men. The dwarf crouched down and did his best to hold the torch through the bars of the cell. "Come 'ere, you. I'm not going to hurt you, come 'ere."

"She's not a dog. She's a women who has been tortured." Xephos muttered, barely loud enough for her to hear. Honeydew paid no attention, still calling for her. Finally Liza moved, slowly standing up to take a step towards him. The dwarf became more excited, calling out louder and faster. With a sigh, she moved to quickly swipe the torch out of his hand and sit down as far away from them as possible again.

Two new torches were lit, one given to Honeydew and the other kept by Xephos. Liza shifted, examining her torch. The flame danced gently and she hoped to capture it someday on paper. Placing it down, she discovered that it would stay standing and not fall. Tilting her head to the right, Liza stared at it until Xephos broke the silence. "Tell me, what happened out there?"

She glanced up sharply and glared. "You should know, you were the one to find me." The two men glanced at each other as Honeydew slowly started to shake his head.

"I know what you saw and I know that you think it was us. But you have to trust us when I say that they were only our clones." Liza glared at him, turning her back to the two and laying down. "Dammit." She heard Xephos say before drifting off to sleep.

(I've always liked the thought of LividCoffee being evil and powerful. Does anyone else agree?)


	4. Chapter 4

When Liza woke, everyone was asleep except for herself. Xephos breathed softly, while Honeydew snored loudly every once in a while. The girl sighed and began to pace around in her cell, quickly noting that she was the only one with a torch still burning. Feeling as though it was best to stay in the dark, she quickly blew it out and snuggled up to the cell wall again.

Only moments later, she heard the door creak open and footsteps walking down the passage. They stopped in front of her cell and Liza turned her head as she heard the door click unlocked. It was the green eyed man again, slowly sliding the door open.

"Come here." He rumbled, holding out his hand. Scared of what he might do to her, the pale girl untangled herself and stood up, stepping towards him. Bowing her head and hiding her face with her hair, she waited for him to speak. Instead she heard him moved and take her hand, gently tugging on it so she would follow him.

Her head snapped up as she followed, eyes widening at the change in him. Before he had simply thrown her into a cell, angry. Scared of what he wanted, she stopped and waited to see if he would pull her along again. Instead he stopped and turned to look at her, a hand on the door handle. "Yes?"

His question was simple and almost scared her further. "W-what do you want with me?" She asked, only receiving a sigh.

"I will explain it all when we get to my real house. I'm sure you have many questions." Liza nodded, glancing behind her to look at the two men that were in the cells. Both had woken up quietly and were staring at them, waiting, watching. She nodded as she looked back at him, knowing there was no other choice for her.

"NO!" a voice cried, making the dark haired girl jump and crouch. The man did not let her crouch all the way, instead pulling her back up to a standing position. Xephos clung to the bars of his cell, staring at the man. "LividCoffee, hear me out." He started but was cut off as the man drew Liza through the door and slammed it.

They both heard him shouting, trying to be heard. Guessing the door to be sound proof, Liza pressed her ear to it but still was only able to hear muffled sounds. Drawing away and looking at the man, she confirmed her guess that he was known as LividCoffee as she glanced at the top of his head.

Again, in only a matter of seconds, she felt herself being carried as the man lifted off into the air. A hatch in the ceiling was pushed opened, letting LividCoffee burst into the air and high into the sky. He turned in a direction and flew off towards something, Liza clinging to his neck as she stared down at the ground below.

They went fairly fast, stopping when a white building was directly below. Sucking in a breath and squeezing her eyes shut, she waited for him to drop at a deathly speed. Instead, she was surprised to feel them slowly floating down. They landed and Liza was let go, spinning in a quick circle to view her surroundings once more. They were in another forest, with huge trees covering most of the building.

Hearing a hatch open, the purple eyed girl turned to see LividCoffee waiting for her to finish. Blushing slightly at the way he was staring at her, Liza moved to go down into the hatch. As she climbed, she realized that she had actually enjoyed the ride and it had been relaxing.

She discovered that the inside of the building was much different from the outside, electronics as far as the eye could see. Well, at least in the room she had entered into. LividCoffee dropped in behind her, again taking her hand to lead her.

Liza wished he would stop it, she felt as though he was trying to get on her good side by seducing her. But she was afraid that he could do worse to her then just throw her into a cell and leave her to rot. But she had to admit, it was almost working.

LividCoffee kept her close, leading her into another room. Inside was a chest containing food and a few chair. After grabbed a few pork chops and giving her some, the green eyed man sat down in one, Liza following suit. The cooked pork chop in her hand was not served with any plate or fork and she watched as LividCoffee began to gnaw on one. Her stomach growling, Liza took a test bite before eating it. She tried her best not to shove it down her throat or look like a cave women, but she had a feeling that she failed.

When they finished eating, the man smiled and broke the silence. "My name is LividCoffee. I am very sorry with my... behavior yesterday. I sometimes lose my temper when one of my experiments fail." Liza shrunk away, glancing around the room before getting caught in his gaze. Clearing her throat, she gave a weak smile.

"I am Liza. Your apology is accepted." Pausing, she continued on with more than a hint of awkwardness in her voice. "Do you happen to have some paper and pencils?" LividCoffee frowned and stroked his bare chin.

"Only paper. I don't think I have any pencils." Liza squeaked as he took a deep breath and let his voice carry out through the building. "Anyone here?" She held in another squeak as footsteps echoed near the room and two men stuck their heads in.

"What?"

(Guess who! I think it's funny that I failed at trying to make LividCoffee somewhat seductive. He's also always seemed like a ladies man to me.)


	5. Chapter 5

Liza tried to sink further into the chair as the pair moved fully into the room. They both wore some strange suits like Xephos, except white. The shorter one had blue markings, while the taller one had yellow ones. They glanced back from the girl to LividCoffee, not sure what to do.

The first with the blue markings had grey skin and black hair, his eyes almost darker compared to Honeydew's. The text above his head declared him to be 'SIPS_'. The girl's attention shifted next to the man with the blue eyes and yellow markings. He had brown hair, as well as a fancy beard. She peered at it closely, wondering how he mananged to get it in that style.

The pale girl was not able to see how he was marked, hearing LividCoffe ask about pencils. Her purple eyes ripped away from the new pair and rested them on the blond man again for a moment. Her gaze flickered back to the two men as they thought before the taller one shrugged.

"I can't say I've seen any around. Have you tried searching through some of the chests scattered around here?" He asked, leaning back against the door frame with his arms crossed. Sips_ stayed silent, watching the two who were sitting in the room.

"I'll have to do that later, thank you, Sjin." LividCoffee said, shifting his weight. "By the way, what are you doing in my house?" The two grinned, Liza quickly scanned the top of the yellow marked man's head to make sure he was called Sjin. Sighing softly as she saw her answer, Liza melted backwards into her chair.

"Well, our house somehow got blown up so we came over to see if you were home. We've been staying here waiting for you." Sips_ said, his low voice rumbling a little laughter when he finished. Sjin joined in with the nervous laugh, Liza neutral while LividCoffee was not amused.

The green eyed man looked around the room, gently sniffing the air. Liza barely tilted her head to the side, watching him. "Well," he said gruffly, "It doesn't stink yet. Keep everything clean and I'll let you stay." The two men nodded and quickly made their escape, Sjin winking at LividCoffee before shutting the door.

The man sighed and rubbed his forehead, muttering something under his breath. The dark haired girl cleared her throat gently, his attention snapping right to her. Ducking her head at the power of his gaze, she spoke softly. "When will you be taking me back to the cell?" She only gained a laugh from him as he stood up.

"I won't be taking you back there! Come, I've already prepared a room for you. I don't know how I managed to miss those morons while I was at it, though." Liza rose, gently stepping step to him and waiting to be shown her room. Her eyes showed surprise, though her face was left blank as it had mostly been since she had arrived at his house.

This time she felt LividCoffee's arm wrap around her, pressing her against his side. As a first reaction she tried to jerk away, but his grip was strong. Saving her strength for when she needed it, Liza allowed herself to be led away in such a position. He entered a few different rooms, stepping into a hallway after swiftly passing by a few machines. At least a dozen doors lined the hallway, making the pale girl wonder how big his house really was.

The blond man stopped in front of one of the many doors, letting her go to put up a sign reading: 'LIZA'. "I'll be across the hall if you need me." He said before entering the other room. Before opening her door, Liza noticed a sign with his own name hanging above the door. Quietly she slipped inside the room, gently closing the door behind her.

It was a simple room and Liza enjoyed it that way. A bed sat in a corner, with a chest next to it. Strolling over and opening it, she discovered food and a painting. Taking out the painting, she hung it on the wall by the door. It was of a strange green creature, whose face was somewhat startling. Backing away to stare at it, she took an apple out of the chest and began to eat it.

Liza didn't realize how hungry she had been until she had eaten the pork chop. The apple helped her appetite, but she still felt as though she could hold more. Deciding to save the rest of the food, she continued to stare at the picture until she heard a knock at the door. Moving to open it, she was greeted by LividCoffee once again. "Sorry," he said as he swept in, "I forgot to give you this." He put down the thing known as a furnace and placed a bucket of coal next to it. Throwing some in, he knelt to light a fire to brighten and warn her room up.

He dusted off his hands on his lab coat as he stood up, the black dust smearing softly on it. "Also, I found some paper. I'm not sure what you can do with it, but I' thought you would like it." Pulling the paper out of his pocket, he handed it to Liza with a grin.

She smiled back, quickly examining it's quality. "Thank you, I'll find some way to use this." Her soft voice said, picking up in volume from the usual murmur she gave. As soon as LividCoffee left she dived for the bucket of coal, drawing one out to smear it across the paper.

With an even bigger smile, she began to sketch with the black dust after realizing that it worked. Now with paper and a writing tool, she would be able to entertain herself by drawing.

After some time she heard a sound, like a pick was working it's way through her floor. Quickly shoving the paper in her chest and letting the coal drop to the floor, the pale girl watched as someone else appeared through her floor.

(Sorry about the rough chapter, I'm not feeling so well tonight.)


	6. Chapter 6

Sips_ burst through the marble floor, panting as he began to pull himself out of the hole. Liza silently crouched and tried to press against the wall, her usual scared stance feeling a bit strange. The black haired man whipped his head around as he searched for the girl, quickly trapping her gaze when he spotted her. "Come on, down the hole!" He somehow managed to boom quietly.

Liza stayed where she was, silently peering at the man. He sighed and began to move back down the hole, stopping before his shoulders disappeared. "Listen, the only way to get out of this dump is down this hole. If you wanna stay with Lividcoffee, I'll just seal up this hole and pretend I was never here." Liza's eyes widened before she stood and quickly opened her chest, grabbing everything out of it before almost launching herself at the hole. Sips_ chuckled, taking her stuff and throwing it in a sack before exiting the hole and motioned towards it.

Liza glanced down the hole, making sure there were ladders before jumping into it. Swiftly grabbing her sack she moved down the ladder, stopping when she reached the bottom and waiting for Sips_. The blue marked man was taking ladders and putting marble and dirt back in it's original place. After a handful of moments he finished, grinning as he clapped his hands together to get the dirt off. "I've always liked dirt. I probably just improved all of them by touching them." He nodded before moved quickly down the stone passage they had arrived at, Liza running to catch up.

The tunnel was long, but it ran in a straight line as the pair moved through it. Liza picked up speed, dashing ahead as she left Sips_ behind and mumbling something about needing a break. He still managed to break into a slow jog, following her.

The pale girl continued running even when the darkness reached for her. Her hair twisted and danced behind her, her purple eyes wide with excitement. After a few moments, she realized that she was running in complete darkness and that she couldn't see where she was going. The latter point was made even more obvious as she felt herself collide with something.

Liza fell backwards and onto the ground, stunned for a moment. "What the hell!" She heard a man shout, moments later light sparked from a torch. The pale girl saw the blond hair and goggles as she picked herself up, feeling herself start to pump her legs and run again.

"Wait, hey!" He shouted, footsteps sounding behind her. She only ran harder, only stopping when she felt a hand grab her shoulder and tear her shirt. She gasped as the hand firmly pushed her behind the figure, concealing her in their cloak. A faint purple glow came from the other hand, barely allowing any light in the cave. Liza almost gasped again as she looked around, realizing that she had managed to lose the path in the dark.

She shrunk down as far as she could without touching the human in front of her as she heard LividCoffee's footsteps echo down the cave. "Rythian!" She heard him hiss, his footsteps coming to a halt. "Why the hell are you down here?" She felt the figure shift, fanning out with cloak further. She saw strange purple eyes on the back of it and they almost looked like they were glowing.

"I have as much right to be down here as you, LividCoffee. I was looking for a change of scenery." His voice was low and it didn't show any hints of fear. Liza could barely see that he had short brown hair that looked like it was combed back and ruffled slightly by the wind. She could see a purple cloth tied behind his neck, which explained why his voice was a bit muffled.

Liza heard LividCoffee grunt and draw closer, his lab coat shifting as he did so. "Did you happen to see a girl pass by?" He asked, his voice sly and demanding. The man in front of her shifted and answered.

"Yes, I did. I saw Zoeya." The pale girl heard LividCoffee hiss again, drawing closer.

"That's a lie! You know where Zoeya is." He said, shifting slightly. Liza felt the man in front of her tense, his hands shifting into fists. LividCoffee chuckled, moving again to want sounded like the air above the man's head.

Liza squeezed her eyes shut and ducked her head, hoping her would mistake her hair for shadows. With another chuckled, LividCoffee continued on his path, hunting for her. After a handful of moments, the man in front of her shifted and brushed away his cloak.

Liza opened her eyes and jerked her head up, a hand tucking a few of her locks behind her ear. The first thing she noticed about him was that in all of his brown hair there was one piece that was blond.

He wore what looked like a black tank top and dark ripped pants. Strange metal arm braces rested on the back of his arms, something that could probably have a weapon attached to them. His tanned muscular arms had thin purple ribbons tied just below the shoulder, which added to his purple eyes.

Liza tried to cover up the tear he had created on her shirt with her sack as he reached out a hand to help her up, curiosity dancing in his eyes. "Come," he said, "I will take you to my home, where you will be safe."

The pale girl nodded, gripping his hand to stand up and tremble nervously. He led the way as Liza followed and read his name backwards, knowing for sure that he was marked as 'RYTHIAN'. The tunnel twisted and turned unlike the one Sips_ had led her down, her sack bumping gently against her back.

She thought she heard the muttering growl of a zombie once, softly calling for a meal of human flesh and brains. Another time she thought she heard the clicking of bones following them. Rythian drew out what looked like a red sword and she wondered when he had last cleaned it.

It wasn't towards the end until they actually ran into a monster, which had crept up from behind. Liza had heard the hissing and turned around to stare into the face of the creature she had hung up in her room. She gasped, staring at it as it began to grow and blink white. Rythian turned around and quickly grabbed her shoulder, pulling her away from the green creature.

The last thing Liza remembered was flying through the air and hitting a wall before blacking out.

(God, Sips[_] is so hard to play. It doesn't make sense because I watch him play minecraft so often. I also added Rythian sooner just for Star of Roselight!)


	7. Chapter 7

Liza woke up in a bed, her head throbbing. Moaning, she sat up and looked around. The pale girl was in a room with only a Crafting Table, a Furnace, and a huge chest. She groaned as she got out of the bed, moving over to the chest. Opening it up, she found that her sack had simply been placed into it, a white shirt laying over it.

Liza Lifting the white shirt out of the chest and closed it, examining the shirt. It was much like her own, except that it had long wavy arms much like her pants. It had no design on it, but she loved the way it felt in her hands. Sighing she changed into it, noticing that the opening for her neck was slightly bigger than her last shirt.

Shrugging and testing the shirt lightly, she found that it might snag if she was running in a forest or climbing a tree, but she didn't plan to go back into a forest anytime soon. Yawning and gently rubbing her head, she opened the chest to put her shirt in the sack. Once she had finished that, Liza quickly pulled out a few apples to devour as she closed the chest and glanced around the room.

Nothing else was in it, but she still stayed to eat the rest of the apples before pushing the door open to go out. Stepping out, she realized that she had stepped outside and that was her house. Or could it be someone elses?

Glancing around the camp, she saw that they were in the middle of a plain with a few trees growing by them. Off to the left was a short forest, perfect for getting wood. To the right was water, though she didn't know if it was for escape or simply was there when Rythian decided to build camp there.

Around the camp there were three other houses like her's, each unique or plain. Signs perched by each door and Liza quickly moved to read all of them. Still a bit dizzy, she had to move a bit slower than she would've liked.

In order from left to right, they read: 'RYTHIAN', 'ZOEYA', and 'TEEP'. Glancing back at her house, Liza saw that it was marked as well. Had she been accepted into this trio? Pushing open her door, she went to her chest to empty out her sack and try to figure out how to wear it with both hands free. Sighing as her head throbbed harder as she thought, she simply gave up and let it fall by the chest.

Walking back outside, the pale girl saw Rythian leave his house as well. He motioned for her to come, leaning back against his house. Liza moved over, stopping when she was close enough to touch him. He was peering at her, sizing her up. "As you can see, there's a house for you. If your not useful, you will be kicked out after I kill LividCoffee. Any questions?" Liza took a step back, surprised at his casual tone. Was it not suppose to be a surprise that he was going to kill LividCoffee?

"Oh, I... could you teach me how to be useful? I'm lost and I don't know what to do, I'm only good at painting." He snorted, but nodded. Mumbling something under his breath Liza couldn't make out, he moved away from his house and motioned for her to follow. Liza quickly followed him, trying her hardest to thing of ways she could be useful.

They made their way over to the forest, Rythian stopping in front of a tree. "Ok, let's start with the basics. Punch the tree." Liza gaped, not sure why he would want her to punch a tree. Combat training, maybe? Flexing her hand, the pale girl's hand wrapped into a fist and shot out at the tree, creating a crack. She continued until it literally broke out of the tree, jumping out before reforming in her hands. Since it was still the original size, Liza struggled to find any reason to lug something that big around. Rythian simply nodded and pulled out an axe, finishing off the tree. Placing some more blocks of wood in her arms, he moved back to the fort as he peered around his stack. Liza quickly followed, finding it surprisingly easy to balance.

When they reached the camp, Rythian went to his house after shouting a few directions. "Go put all of those in your chest. In fact, join me with two piece when you finish." She nodded, carrying out his orders quickly. When she stepped into his house, finished and still holding two pieces of her wood, Liza found the man placing the blocks down on his crafting table. She wondered if the rest of his had shrunk when he put them in the chest. She noticed that the ones on the crafting table had shrunk, fitting perfectly on it.

Rythian motioned for her to come closer, taking his wood off and throwing it in his chest. "Put them right here and here, then close your eyes. I've never known anyone else excepted myself to withstand the flash." Liza placed the blocks where she was told, quickly squeezing her eyes shut as she saw a hint of white start to glow over the two pieces of wood. She nearly screamed when she felt her eyes ripped open by some unknown force. Her eyes took in the sight as a white glow covered her two pieces of wood before letting a burst of light shoot out from every direction of the glow, lighting up the house but surprisingly not blinding her like LividCoffee's light had. After a few moments it faded, leaving her staring at the two sticks that were now in front of her.

"Holy shit," she heard Rythian whisper, "are you part enderman too?"

(Even I wasn't expecting this. It's crazy when your story writes itself. Also, I'm sorry about the crappy chapter. I feel a bit distracted from everything today.)


	8. Chapter 8

Liza turned towards him, her eyes still wide open. "Well that doesn't sounded sexist." She muttered before crossing her arms and staring at him. "No, I'm not. I don't even know what that is." She felt... different. More brave and daring, stronger and fearless. After a few moments of silence, it left her alone again.

Rythian looked at her carefully, watching as her face changed into it's slightly terrified look again. Liza backed away as he began to study her, his hand raised to cover the place his mouth would be under his cloth. The two purple gazes met and held before Rythian spoke. "Have you always had purple eyes?"

"Purple? What are you talking about? My eyes have always been green." She frowned harder, moving back to press against the wall. Rythian nodded and sighed, rubbing his forehead with a hand.

"Take your shirt off for me."

"What!?"

"No, I didn't mean..." he sighed again, "I just need to see your back. Nothing else." Liza peered at him carefully, only seeing a tired gaze looking right back at her. Finally she sighed as well and turned around, looped her hands behind her back and lifted her shirt up to her shoulder blades.

"This better be quick." She muttered, waiting to hear his signal to show that he was finished. She hoped she wouldn't hear his footsteps or feel her bra being unhooked. After only a few moments she heard his mutter.

"You have the sign on your back."

"The what?" She turned around, pulling her shirt back down. They're gazes met again, both wishing the awkward moment had not happened.

"You have eyes on your back. Enderman eyes."

"What the hell is a enderman?"

"I'll have to show you one night. I'll have to bring a sword."

"A sword? Are these things dangerous like the green things?"

"Creepers? Yes. Look into their eyes and you'll have a stare down. Look away and they'll come in for the kill." He turned and lifted his shirt and cloak up as well, showing his back and the two purple eyes just below his shoulder blades.

"You have those eyes on your cloak."

"Yes. To show endermen that I am a threat. I am a hybrid, as are you. Don't expect them to accept you."

"Why not?" She asked while Rythian turned around to pull down his shirt and cloak and sighed.

"They never accepted me, I doubt they'll accept you." They both stared at each other, Liza tugging as a lock of hair while Rythian stood and hardly even blinked. "I didn't know that Sips_ was sending me someone who was part enderman as well. If you didn't know, I don't think anyone will know."

Liza let out a sound, like a hum and a mumble tossed together. "Well, let's keep it a secret then. I'm not sure if I want... certain people to know." Rythian nodded.

"Fair enough. You should stay here, though. You have no clue what powers are at your fingertips and what magic we might be able to create working together." She nodded before slipping outside, decided to end the conversation there. The pale girl moved to her house, noting that they had spent most of the afternoon talking. She moved inside of her house, shutting the door and moving to stand in the middle of the house.

If what Rythian had said was true, what things could she do? Explode a mountain? Collect wood with a sweep of her arms? Possibilities raced through her mind, but she wished to test herself. Remembering what a famous artist had once said she relaxed and let everything flow out of her mind, staying focused on the light she wanted to appear at the palm of her hand. Staring at the spot, she try her hardest to make a light, trying to draw out what could possibly be inside of her.

After trying for what seemed like hours, Liza finally gaze up. The sun had moved in the correct path to flash in her eyes again. It annoyed her, but she noticed that she could still see clearly and that it hadn't blinded her. Sighing, she flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, slowly drifting off to sleep. Hours passed, the sun settling and allowing the moon to raise high in the sky.

Liza rolled over, gently snoring. Her dream was of the green faced creature, blinking and exploding. She felt herself flying again, the dream feeling so real. Her eyes snapped open as she hit the floor, laying stunned for a moment.

Grumbling, she picked herself off the ground and brushed off her pants. Stretching and glancing out the window, she discovered that it was night. She wasn't going back to sleep again, afraid that she would end up having the same dream and wake up with another rude awaking.

Moving silently, she moved outside and glanced around. A green creature stood off in the distance but was moving away from her. A figure with it's arms thrown out in front of it was behind one of the houses but didn't seem to see her. The pale girl stayed by the door, glancing around before a black figure caught her eye. It was holding a grass block.

It was actually quite close, looking into Rythian's house. Liza tried to slip back inside her house unseen, but it turned it's head and gazed at her. With their gazes locked, Liza trembled as she noticed the purple eyes. It's slender arms went down to it's knees and it's legs would work perfectly in a running match. It was fully black other than the eyes and some purple dust that sparkled and floated around it.

It was a stare down, one that Liza knew she couldn't escape without being killed. So she never moved her eyes away from it, only moving so that her body was inside her house but her head was poking out. Hopefully nothing could get her in such a position. Taking a few deep breaths, she smiled weakly. "H-hello. Please don't hurt me, Rythian told me I was one of you. Part human and part enderman. You wouldn't want to kill someone of your own kind, whether they were fully enderman or not, would you?"

She got no response, frightening her further. "I'm just going to step inside my house and we can pretend we never saw each other, okay? You can let me go this one time, right?" It still didn't move, so she flashed it another weak smile and quickly pulled her head inside of the house before quickly shutting the door. Moving to sit on her bed, she almost screamed as it appeared again right in front of her and spoke calmly.

"Who are you?"

(I know this isn't possible, but SHHH. Blame my crazy messed up mind.)


	9. Chapter 9

Liza gulped silently, moving so she could leap up and run if needed. "I-I'm Liza." She said, her voice quiet and shaky. The black thing seemed to sigh, placing down it's block behind it before doing something she didn't think it could do. Gently it sat down, it's legs looking like jello as it's knees bent. "Is that even suppose to be possible?" She murmured to herself, aborting her mission to run and find Rythian.

The Enderman stared at her, lifting an arm to run it's hand over it's mouth. Liza was terrified, now wondering what it ate. "Liza, huh? Quite an odd name. I'm Zellion. Now riddle me this: How the hell would you be part Enderman?" Liza shifted, looking at the ground awkwardly.

"I don't know. I was never an Enderman back at my... home. I just discovered this yesterday."

"Yesterday? God, you humans are so clueless! What can you do?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I would ask Rythian, he's had more practice."

Strangely enough, the Enderman shuddered and looked to the side. "I should kill that man."

"No, wait! Why would you want to kill him?" The Enderman had stood up, but somehow kept her pinned to the bed.

"For his father's acts. He runs down a long line of hybrids, one that we keep meaning to destroy. Hopefully my magic will last until this is done and you'll stay here. Don't try to escape." He vanished into thin air, his purple sparkles following him after a moment.

Liza tried her hardest to escape the pressing force, only managing to drain her energy. She laid on her bed, gaping for air as she tried to hatch a plan. The only way she could think of fighting magic was with magic, but it was already clear that she had none to use. Yet she still tried, focusing on the invisible bands and trying to pry them apart. She barely felt them shift, giving room for her arms to move. Quickly she ripped the bands apart, somehow only using her arms to do so.

With a yell she lunged up and peered around her room, noticing that a glint of light was crying for her under her bed. Quickly she dropped down to the floor, reaching for the thing and grabbing a leather handle. Pulling the shiny thing out, she discovered an iron sword.

With a nod she dashed out, finding the Enderman no where in sight. She lunged for Rythian's door, flinging it opening to find the Enderman starting to lift the man off his feet, it's arms wrapping about him in a strange pattern. The black arms were even longer than she had first seem them, somehow growing longer and longer by the second. Liza gripped the weapon in her hand tightly, moving to press it up against his exposed stomach. "Don't make me do this." She whispered, the sword trembling in her hands.

Liza had never killed anything before. She had punched and killed and tried to stun or injure a human, but it seemed strange to actually kill something that hadn't killed her. Glancing up at the arms, she saw that they only continued to grow. With a deep breath, she pulled away and rammed her sword at his side, feeling it enter and slide in farther than she expected it.

Zellion screamed, dropping Rythian on his bed as he tried to remove the pain. Liza drew her sword out, black blood spurting out to meet the ground and her clothes. As the man stayed on his bed and caught his breath, she again stabbed the Enderman, this time feeling him fall with a dying shriek. Removing her sword, Liza gasped and fell backwards, passing out again.

(^.^;)

All she remembered when she woke up was Zellion dying and his scream reaching for the heavens. Sitting up in a bed, she realized that it wasn't her own. She must've been moved, again. It seemed a lot like her own room, except for the fact that she knew how her bed felt and that there was a dark stain of some kind on the floor.

The girl moved out of bed, her headache waking up slower then her. She stretched, also noticing that there was no more blood on her clothes. It was interesting, but she guessed that Enderman blood was easy to wash out. Moving again, she noticed the door.

Quickly and quietly she pushed it open, only surprised to find the camp she and Rythian shared with two other missing souls. She glanced at the sign by the door and face palmed. "I am the stupidest human who ever lived." She murmured into her hand, not knowing how she managed to forget what Rythian's room looked like.

"Personally, I think you're pretty smart. I managed to go through some of your memory last night," an awkward cough, "and I found out the whole story. Thank you for saving me." Liza looked up, finding Rythian emerging out of the house next to him. If Liza was right, that was Zoeya's house.

"You went through my memories." She said, her face looking dead. Rythian shifted and peered at the interesting dirt ground.

"I didn't go through anything more than when you woke up. But I do have an answer for you."

"You went through my memories." Liza approached him, anger building up inside of her. "Did you know that my mind, that my head, it the only place that I can escape to and know that I'm safe from anyone looking in at me? Do you know that I now have no privacy in my messed up, fucked up life!?" Her voice rose as she neared the end of her speech, only managing to be defeated by gravity as her body failed to recover from her last black out.

Dizzily, she spoke again. "I always liked painting dragons." A smile approached her face as she stared up at the sky, feeling someone ask for permission to enter her mind, She gently push the door open, feeling them move to her eye sight. A moment later she heard Rythian scream for her to get back inside.

Instead she blacked out again as she felt the ground rumble as something heavy landed.

(Sorry about the cliff hangers, I don't realize that ever chapter is ending with one. Sorry about the face up above, I just needed to quickly comment. Also: SHINY!)


	10. Chapter 10

Liza woke up again, this time in her own room. She sat up and groaned, swaying as she tried her best to control the headache that throbbed in her head. The dirt block was still sitting on her floor and with a mutter she got out of her bed and began to punch it. After only a few moments, she was holding the thing and trying her best to find a way to put it somewhere out of the way. Finally she chose the foot of her bed.

Moving outside, she discovered that it was early evening. She spotted Rythian quickly, probably because there was a huge black and silver figure right in front of him. The thing had wings and it was flapping them every once in a while. Rythian had his arms crossed on his chest, which meant that they were obviously fighting over something.

Liza stretched and yawned before moving slowly over to them, realizing that she was getting over her blackouts much more easily. She thought it strange, thinking that it would only become harder to deal with each new one. With a shrug, she noticed that she had neared the two and stopped to form a triangle. The figure was indeed a dragon, her first guess correct. It had purple eyes, which was glaring right at her. Liza shifted uneasily.

"So this," it rumbled, "is how the girl behaves awake. She lacks the posture and attitude of a enderman." Rythian growled, but said nothing. Liza only shifted her weight some more, not sure if she had done the right thing by coming into the conversation. It seemed as though she wouldn't be able to leave and not be called back. "I could take her and train her, teach her the correct ways of the enderman. It is too late for you though, Rythian."

"She stays here. I will teach her what she must know instead of being brought up there. It was a horrible way to spend my childhood and my mother died trying to leave." The dragon unfurled it's wings, sending a wave of air across the land. It flicked it's tail in disgust.

"Of course she did! She did not have my permission to leave! And because of your father, I am the only one who rules the land. Do you know what it has cost me to keep you alive?" It flicked its black tail again, this time with enough force to send a nearby sheep doing a few flips in the air before landing and scurrying away.

Liza slowly began to back away, seeing only the threat the dragon was flashing at Rythian. The man stood firm and tall, challenging in his own silent way. Finally their gazes broke as the dragon swung its gaze to stare at her. Liza froze, her eyes wide.

"Liza," she heard Rythian murmur, "this is Queen Kendri. She rules over all the endermen and enderdragons in the End. Treat her with some respect." The purple eyed girl blinked and stood taller, tilting her head gently to the side. The queen huffed, smoke curling out of her nostrils. Not sure how to treat a queen, the girl tucked a few of her black locks behind her ears and bowed.

Kendri muttered a few things about proper behavior and being polite but accepted her bow with a small nod before turning back to Rythian. "I will take her, she will learn quickly enough."

"I said she was staying here."

"You do not know what's good for one of your own kind. Let me be the judge instead."

"I hardly think you're capable of helping a human survive in the End."

"But she's also part enderman. She will do better than you, I'm sure."

"And what will you be teaching her there? The art of staying silent, killing humans who wander into your territory?"

"You do not understand!" She roared, reached out a claw to grip Liza. The girl jumped back, turning to flee farther away. "For all you know she could have a bit of enderdragon blood mingling with the enderman part of her. I must know, I must find out!"

Liza had found her door and grabbed it, yanking it open and trying to dash into the safety of her house. But she heard the queen fan out her winds and she felt a claw pluck her away from the earth. With a scream, she felt herself rising up farther and farther as she flailed. Blackness began to cover her vision though she still fought, Rythian the last thing she saw before the girl found herself in complete darkness.

"Stop it, girl. If you fall now, you die." Liza stopped, gripping the claw that held her. "We'll be in the End soon, just wait. And then I'll learn all of your secrets." Liza was terrified, not sure if she even had any secrets to reveal. After a few moments of gliding in silence and darkness, Kendri began to thrash. Liza tried to keep hold of the claw but the thrashing of the dragon cause her to lose her grip each time.

Kendri seemed muffled, barely making any sound as she twirled and disturbed the air around her. After what felt like hours, the queen stopped and went limp, falling. Liza screamed, feeling the claw's grip relax and start to release her. As the light began to reach for their eyes Liza felt herself spin through the air, knowing death would be her next visit.

Squeezing her eyes shut, the dark haired girl landed. Surprised at not being dead, she gasped and sat up. She was in a tall tree, one much like the first she had been in while she had been in the new land. Glancing around she spotted a large disturbance of the trees somewhat close to her and guess that the queen had landed there. Deciding to rest for a moment, she leaned back against the tree trunk. Hearing a crack, Liza felt herself falling again.

(Terrible chapter, I know. I hope you enjoyed it though!)


	11. Chapter 11

The dark haired girl continued to fall, branches cracking and sending showers of sticks falling down to the ground like rain. Liza screamed, barely noticing the slowing pace until she slammed into the ground. Her scream stopped, her breath stolen from her lungs. Closing her mouth and shielding her face, she let the twigs fall and prod her skin. Finally they stopped and left her trembling on the ground.

With a heave and a sigh, she lifted herself up after catching her breath. Liza had no clue where she was, but she was determined to find Ryhtian and escape the enderdragon queen. Hopefully she could sneak away as the dragon was stirring. Standing up and checking herself over, Liza discovered that she was covered in bruises and small cuts. At least she had fallen from a very tall and branch filled tree, otherwise she doubted she would be alive still. Moving away from the branch scattered area, Liza discovered that she had a slight limp as well and added it to her mental list of things to look at when she was safe again.

Deciding to test it Liza ran a short distance only to find that she could only run slowly and weakly. Grumbling, Liza slowed to a walk again and continued on in the same direction. Time passed slowly, the sun a half circle on the horizon when she found a way out of the forest.

In the distance she spotted two figures and moved behind a tree, peering out to look at them. It seemed that they were both focused on something sitting on the ground, flipping it back and forth and yelling a few times. Curious, Liza slipped away from her hiding spot and crouched before slowly approaching.

One of the figures turned out to be green with a cream underbelly. Instead of skin, it sported scales. Spikes ran across his back and a red band was tied just above his eyes. Liza was terrified of how big it's open mouth was, making sure to keep it in her sight. The other figure was definitely a man, the first thing she noticed about him was his big nose. It was... interesting.

He had a black hairstyle that reminded her of Sips_ and a slight blush lingered on his cheeks. He wore a shirt like Rythian but it was white instead of the dark colour she was use to. He wore a red patterned skirt and black boots which matched some sort of gloves he wore on his hands. He also had a brown strap that hung down from his shoulder to his hip.

Liza watched as he got angry at the dinosaur, turning the game into a fight. After a few moments they settled back down to flicking the lever back and forth again. The dark haired girl watched in confusion, not noticing the dinosaur slowly take out something and draw it.

That is, until something shiny caught her gaze as it grazed her neck and cut off a few locks of her hair. Jumping up, she grabbed her neck and ran blindly. Another arrow chased her and dug itself into her bad leg. With a gasp she fell and tried to quickly and carefully undo it from her skin.

Blood oozed and soaked the grass around her, each little twitch of the arrow was causing pain to shoot up and down her leg. She finally gave up as her pursuers grabbed her and quickly bonded her hands and feet. The dinosaur slung her over his shoulder carefully and moved with the man to whatever direction they were headed. Liza stayed silent and tried not to break down at her first real injury.

She couldn't fall asleep because she was terrified of what was going to happen to her and although the ride was pretty smooth every once and a while there would be a jerk and her leg would ache even more. She barely noticed when the man spoke. "Do you want to hold the gag or would you rather have me hold it?" The dinosaur didn't respond, instead gesturing with his free hand.

Liza bit her lip and decided that they must be giving her a chance and any sound from her would result badly. She noticed that after a while of walking in complete silence, they entered a forest and stopped after a few twisting turns. The man mumbled something she couldn't catch and the dinosaur she was being carried by moved again and entered a little hut, lying her down on a bed face down. Quickly she turned her head to the side, never enjoying the feeling of a pillow smothering you.

The dinosaur began to slowly work with the arrow, surprising good at removing it painlessly. Feeling the arrow finally part from her leg, Liza sighed and felt him wash the wound after her pants were pushed up to her thigh and added a bandage when he finished. Luckily the arrow had hit low, so she knew if she lost part of her leg to the wound it would only be from the middle of her lower leg down.

After fixing her leg to the best of his abilities, he left and she heard murmurs outside. Cooly a voice spoke inside of her mind, her leg soothing further. "There you are, I've been searching for you ever since I blocked the path to the End."

"R-rythian?" Liza struggled to undo her bonds but only felt her leg twitch with pain.

"Yes, it's me, try to stop moving. I don't know if you know this, but you got a fine wound in your leg. I'm guessing you blacked out and woke up here?"

"No, actually. I was carried here by a dinosaur."

"Interesting. I know a dinosaur. By any chance, could you get him into your eyesight?"

"I'll try." She mumbled before gently calling out a greeting. The door opened and footsteps walked to stop in front of her. Claws gently brushed the black locks away from her face and she was greeted by the sight of the dinosaur. "Is there any chance that I could a bit a food?" She asked, hearing a murmur inside her mind. The dinosaur nodded and silently moved to a chest.

"That's Tee! I wonder where Zoey is. Was there anyone else with him?" Liza sighed and spoke quietly, trying to keep her voice a soft murmur to the dinosaur couldn't hear.

"So he's a friend of yours? Lovely to know that we met by an arrow. There was another man with him, wearing a skirt. Does that ring a bell?" She kept a careful eye on the dinosaur, but he didn't even twitch.

"What? Ravs is there too? Listen, I need you to get them together in that house. Try to be quick!" She sighed again, feeling even more cross by the swift change of events.

"Rythian, could I possibly get some sleep first? I just fell from the sky and a tree. I'm just glad that the arrow isn't still in my leg." He sighed and it felt like she was receiving a pat on the shoulder.

"Very well. Eat and sleep and see what they want with you. I'll be back in the morning." He left after carefully letting his magic draw off her leg, leaving it aching. The dinosaur, Tee, came over and fed her the porkchop in his claws. She fell asleep when he left, wondering if she would ever get her simple painting life back.

(Yay? I personally am enjoying writing Teep right now, he's awesome!)


	12. Chapter 12

Liza woke with a start, Rythian gently prodding her mind. "You've been asleep for a while, it's already noon." The pale girl gasped and struggled to get out of her bonds, again failing. She couldn't believe that she had slept so long, but it was worth it. The dark haired girl felt more awake and prepared, but she was still stuck lying face down on a bed. She grumbled and tried her best to stretch a bit before responding back to Rythian.

"I suppose it's time to get the two, where ever they are."

"Yes, that would be good. I will speak through you as soon as you explain that I'm right here with all of you." Liza sighed but mumbled a yes before calling out again. The green dinosaur trudged in, his head barely tilted to the side.

"Hello. I need you to go get, hm, Ravs. I believe that is his name." The dinosaur jerked his head a little in surprise before peering at her curiously. Quickly loading his bow, he moved outside while keeping an eye on her. Liza sighed, wishing she hadn't been so blunt. She felt Rythian loosen the ropes she was tied up with, providing some comfort. Moments later she heard the two enter and sighed again. Opening her mouth, she heard Rythian speak quickly to her.

"Don't make a sound, I'll explain instead and save you the trouble." She wished she could glare at him, wishing she'd have gotten the two in the room in a better way. Instead, she felt words gently flowing out of her mouth. It was a strange feeling, not being able to feel her own sound coming out of her mouth but someone elses. Trying not to shudder, she felt herself relax. "Friends. It is me, Rythian. This girl is Liza and she's currently learning a few spells and such from me. I will explain everything later, but first I need to find you. Is there any way you can create a flag that will reach above the trees?" Tee seemed alert as he put away his bow, not looking surprised at all. The other had his mouth hanging wide open as he reached for the door so he could run.

Tee grabbed Rav's arm, pulling him farther away from escaping. "I, uh," he stuttered before trying his best to regain control. "I guess we could. I'm not sure if it will reach over the trees, though."

"Make it a nice black or dark grey if you can, that will be enough for me to find you. I will be heading over tomorrow, so I would suggest getting to work and freeing Liza. She will help." Ravs muttered something that Liza couldn't quite hear, but she was guessing he didn't trust her.

"Okay, we'll be ready."

"Good." Rythian moved away from her mouth, once again simply sitting in her mind. The pale girl coughed and moved her tongue and mouth a few times to make sure they were under her control again.

"I swear, give me a better warning before doing that." She muttered to him, only getting a short laugh in return. Tee unbound her and Liza jumped up and stretched only standing on her good leg. Gently testing her bad one, she discovered that Rythian must have helped healed it a little. Although it was stiff, it barely hurt and she could walk. Grimly smiling, she turned to look at the two that had kept her captive.

Tee dropped a lever on the ground and sat, motioning for her to copying his movement. Doing so, she found herself flipping the lever a few times with the dinosaur before the man took his place. Shortly after she found herself getting up again as Tee took the lever back while nodding. Ravs was nodding too and she decided that she was accepted into the group by them. With a shrug, she moved outside and watched as Tee ran off, Ravs dropping some wool and much wood in front of her. "Let's make a flag." He said, flashing the pale girl a grin before sitting down. Liza followed suit again and began to make the wood into sticks, working quickly. Ravs had his back to her as he began to sew the pieces the dark wool together. Liza noticed that he was using both black, dark grey, and light grey wool. She could tell that he wanting the work to be done as quickly as possible, working as fast as herself.

They continued to work until Tee came back, which had felt like hours. Liza had stopped making sticks and was instead attaching them to one another. The dinosaur dropped an unknown bag full of wool by Ravs as they all stretched and took a short break. Ravs had made at least half of the flag and he ran a hand through his black hair. "I didn't know we had that much. I guess I can count beer much easier than wool." Liza noted the comment, but said nothing. Instead, she went inside to dig around in the chests she had been staring at in the hut. She could feel the green dinosaur peek in curiously, but she ignored him and continued to hunt for the objects she wanted.

After a handful of muttering moments, she finally found some paper and coal. Pulling them out of the chest, she moved to sit of one of the beds in the room, beginning to sketch a drawing of Tee and Ravs. She found drawing someone helped her warm up to them better and she was sure that they could be trusted. After all, Rythain was friends with them and she couldn't see any reason why he wouldn't be.

Sketching out a drawing barely took any time at all and Liza was beginning to shadow and detail the picture better when Ravs peered in as well. "Are you ready?" He asked as she lifted her head to peer at him. With a nod she put the paper and coal aside and moved out side of the house to sit down again and continue working.

Tee helped them this time, building the flag pole with Liza. They had to prop it against a tree to keep going, realizing that the long stick would not fit in the small clearing any more. The sun was casting long shadows by the time Tee pulled Liza away from the pole. It stood tall and proud, the only problem that the flag was still on the ground. Turning away from their work, she spotted Ravs holding the multicolored flag and grinning sleepily.

"Perfect," she said with a grin, taking it from him and beginning to fold it into a square that would be more suitable for carrying. Grabbing a string that someone had brought out sometime before, she tied it on her back and rolled her shoulders. "I'll go and tie it on up there, just hold the pole steady." She said with a bigger grin as she jumped onto the nearest tree and starter to scale it.

Ravs did as he was told, Tee gripping the pole with one claw while watching her. Liza hadn't climbed a tree since the day she had arrived at this land, but she found it easy enough to do again. She felt Rythain knock as her mental door and she let him in while still moving. "Well," he said.

"What?" She asked, grabbing a branch and swinging up onto it. The view showed a setting sun and a pole reaching for the sky. She still had distance to cover. Moving back to grab the trunk and begin climbing again, Liza felt Rythian lift an eyebrow.

"I didn't expect to see you climbing a tree. I'm also surprised that you've already finished the flag."

"We worked hard. I simply wonder if they're in shock and willing to do anything right now." She earned a light chuckle from him before he became some what serious again.

"Well, I think this is a fitting time for a lesson."

"Rythian, I'm climbing a tree."

"Exactly. Don't worry, I can catch you if you fall. But you seem to be an expert at this, so why not fit in a lesson?"

"If I die, I blame you."

"Fair enough." He said, Liza able to feel him grin. "Well, let's work on you being able to contact me. I'm going to leave your mind, but-"

"How exactly are you going to catch me if you don't know if I'm falling or not?"

"I'm going to put a spell on you which will last for a short time. It will keep you from falling, believe me. You could try to throw yourself off a cliff and it wouldn't work. Now, I want you to picture how I feel in your mind except I also want you to try to enter that feeling. Don't leave me waiting." Liza grumbled as she did what she was told, focusing on Rythian's mental door. When she found it, she was surprised to find a shadow sitting by the door, a snake like tongue flicking out to warn her away.

"Rythian, did you invite another guest?" The door slammed open, smashing the creature into his mental house wall and grabbing Liza to pull her in. Once inside of his mind, she felt odd. It was like before her there was a door to go in and sit without trifling through anything, but others lay stretched before her. The pale girl knew they contained secrets and thoughts of Rythian. With a shudder she stepped into the light and welcoming room, feeling Rythain following her.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that to be there. Thank you for the warning." Liza blinked her eyes and focused on the tree she was climbing while trying not to lose contact with him. "I'll come back to your mind, I'm surprised you haven't been sucked out the door already." The dark haired girl blinked again, feeling herself pushed back into her own mind. She stopped to catch her breath and see where the pole was as she waited for Rythian to enter her mind again.

The pole top was sitting right there in front of her and Liza sighed as she undid the flag from her back. Balancing on the branch she eased out onto it, motioning for the pole. Luckily those below saw her and let it dip towards her, allowing her to grab it and start putting the flag on. Rythian had already entered her mind by the time she finished and started going back down.

"I have an easier solution for that. Would you like to fall?"

"I will murder you." She mumbled, most of her focus on getting down. Rythian laughed and seated himself of a chair by a roaring fire. The questions began to creep up when she found a pattern, deciding that it would be best to start easy. "I never knew you had comfortable chairs or a fireplace in that little fort of yours." Rythian grinned.

"Of course I don't, this is all in your mind. You must be able to control and see your mind more now that you've visited mine. I'm surprised you never knew you had these before. In fact, want to hear something interesting? There's a perfectly smooth stone that is linked to a chain necklace. Every time I've entered your mind, you've had it on. The color of it shows your mood perfectly."

A hand flew to both her mental and physical throat. She had a chain necklace on both, but she never noticed the stone one in her mind. Glancing down at it, the pale girl watched as it throbbed a warm dark purple glow, tints of blue fading from it. Letting go of it, she watched as it turned back into a cyan shade. "What does purple mean?"

"Whenever you touch it, it turns purple. You've done it plenty of times before when you're unconscious."

"You've been in my mind when I'm unconscious?"

"Of course. It's how I was able to find you when you were with the queen of the End. I simply sat in this same room, remembering the feel of your mind. I've done it a few times in your sleep too. You know, there are many paintings around here. I'm guessing you like art?"

"I enjoy drawing." She mumbled, deciding not to ask why he even decided to enter her mind the first time.

"Everyone has their own little hobby. I'm sure it's not surprising that mine is magic?"

"I was hoping you had a different hobby. I don't feel as though magic is fulfilling enough." His eyes sparked with a silent laugh.

"It's fulfilling enough for me. Look, you've reached the bottom of the tree. All of you should go and get some sleep, I'll be there tomorrow." Liza simply nodded as she set foot of the ground, grinning at the two who were waiting.

"I hope you have three beds."

(Hahahaha, bad chapter that took forever. I'm sorry about how long it took for me to update, life got in the way for a bit. I hadn't realized it had been so long until I checked a few nights ago. Also, Anonymous had a few questions for me, so I'll answer them. By the way, these are not the full comments.

**1.** I really like it so far but could you tell us how old Liza is?

**A:** Liza is in her mid twenties.

**2.** I don't like that she doesn't like animals because I LOVE animals!

**A:** I know this wasn't a question, but this is something that I would like to point out. I actually love animals and so I thought it would be interesting if I made a character who didn't have all of my likes and dislikes. So, she doesn't like animals and she's good at painting. Just a little fun fact I thought I would share.

**3.** Why do you always call Liza the pale girl and Duncan the green eyed man? Plus I'm still not sure about the age thing.

**A:** Those are simply traits that I thought was most noticeable about them. I'm not actually sure if LividCoffee has green eyes or blue, but oh well. Also, the reason I call Liza a 'girl' is because she acts more like an awkward teenager than her real age.

**4.** One other thing to say: "Gaze up? I believe you meant gave up.

**A:** Haha, another one of my mistakes. I make so many mistakes in these chapters that it's sad. I do edit them but some do slip past my gaze. Sorry!

**5.** I can't believe I didn't say this before but is rythian a love interest or something?

**A:** No, he isn't. I can't say any more right now though.

Thank you for all the questions, praise and feedback. I really appreciate it. Also, I will start doing questions if anyone has anything to ask. I hope that I can help you understand the story better because I know I slip in hidden meanings that only I understand.)


	13. Chapter 13

The pale girl woke up and stretched, sunlight streaming in from the nearest window. She could hear the light breathing of another and it took her a moment to realize where she was. Yawning, she sat up and observed Ravs sprawled out in his bed. Tee's bed was well made, but Liza simply threw the blankets aside and didn't bother with them. Grabbing an apple she stepped outside, finding Tee sitting on the roof.

The green dinosaur climbed down when he noticed the girl, dusting the dirt off his knees when he landed. She noticed he was carrying a bag, which he then also dropped and grabbed a piece of raw meat inside it. Showing her with a grin, Liza peeked inside the bag to see that the dinosaur had been busy that morning.

She gasped in awe and patted him on the back before walking back inside to rummage through the chests. After opening a few and shifted through the mess, she finally found what she was looking for. Holding the prize in her hands, Liza moved out to make a fire pit. Dropping the flint and steel in her pocket, she began to rake the ground with her hands. "Stones, please." She said while she worked, hearing the dinosaur move off to get her needs. After tearing at the ground and finding it to almost start working, Tee came back. He first dropped a load of stone, an almost broken stone pickaxe and a wooden hoe.

Grabbing the hoe, the dinosaur gently pushed her aside and quickly raked up the grass in a neat circle. They both grinned and reached next for the stones, putting them around the dirt circle. After a while they finished and Liza ran back inside to grab logs from her bag, nearly falling over as she tried to balance them and walk outside at the same time. Tee's eyes were laughing as he grabbed some of her load and began to place some in the fire. By the time Liza managed to join him, the fire pit and full and he was placing extras by the side. Liza dropped the rest of her wood on the few pieces, earning the dinosaur to jump back a little. Sitting down, the pale girl rubbed her forehead and watched as the green dinosaur began to neatly place the wood farther away from the pit. "Here, I got some flint and steel." Tee looked over as she reached into her pocket and tossed it at him. He still caught it with ease and quickly lit up the fire as Liza got up and dragged the sack of meat over.

Instead of taking the meat, Tee began to place some stone by the side of the fire before slowly building a large flat bridge on top of the flames. After making sure it was stable he reached for the meat and plopped it on, a slight sizzling sound beginning to start after a few minutes. While they were waiting for all the meat to cook, Liza turned to look at the dinosaur. He was staring at the meat while twisting a piece of grass in his claws, looking somewhat tired. The pale girl touched his shoulder and caught his gaze.

"Tee, I think it's time I've tried something with you. This might be a little uncomfortable, but just hang in there." Taking her hand away, the girl closed her eyes and reached out with her mind, searching for Tee. Finding his mind, she gently knocked and felt the dinosaur stir next to her. Finally she pushed the door open and quickly shut it as she stepped inside, finding a gloomy hallway and the first door opened and waiting for her.

Entering the room, she found it lit by only a small fire with a green figure sitting next to it. "Tee, is that you? It's me, Liza. Can you make this room a little brighter?" Almost second later, lamps sat high on the walls and gave off a burst of light. The figure was indeed Tee and he looked terrified. "Are you okay?" Liza stood, clutching her glowing stone necklace.

Tee stood up shakily, a black glowing rock swinging off a gold necklace. He fingered the rock and sighed, sound actually coming out of his mouth. "It isn't safe here," the deep voice rumbled, "you should leave." Liza only moved forward to touch the rock, yelping and drawing back her hand as it burned.

"Tee, is this why you're mute? It there something possessing you?" The dinosaur nodded, trying to undo the gold chain.

"It burns my voice away outside of the my mind. It's the only way I don't go mad." Liza gazed at the dinosaur, wondering what he could possibly go mad about. He noticed her slightly confused look. "It burns, Liza. My mind would burn if I wasn't mute. I don't know how to get it off, I can't leave my house."

"Well, lucky you, you got me here." Liza said, grabbing his claw and ignoring the flames that seemed to dance on it. His body cooled when she touched him, pulling him outside of the room and opening his front door. "Don't let go, or who knows what would happen." She warned before pulling him out, the rock beginning to swing up and down as it left the mind. Using her free hand, Liza managed to get the dinosaur to clutch her arm instead and she fumbled with the chain. Getting it off, she heard the dinosaur cry in relief in both worlds. Shoving the rock in her pocket and pushing the dinosaur back in his house, Liza let herself fall back to her own mind.

The pale girl's eyes tore open as Ravs poked her, Tee flailing besides her. "Oh god," she heard herself say, "oh god, oh god." Quickly grabbing Tee's arms, Liza tried to force them to the ground, Ravs already trying to pin down his legs. The green dinosaur stilled, mouth wide open. A sickly black smoke poured out of his mouth, sitting in the air before attacking Liza. With a choked cry, she felt her mind's own necklace being replaced as the rock glowed and cackled. She fell backwards, frozen, as it finished looping the gold chain together around her mind's neck, the old glowing stone in her hand holding a dying flame. She managed to get up and place it on the mantle in her welcoming room before sitting down.

Coming out of her mind, Liza stared up at the two figures over her. "Liza?" Tee said, Ravs looking as though he was being attacked by a pack of wolves. The pale girl opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Her mind's hallways flared with her roar of pain and lost freedom. Focusing on a figure in the sky, she pale girl closed her mouth and watched as Rythian fell, clutching his head in his hands. Sounds around her stilled, only hearing as everything fell as they all heard her scream rake through their minds. Reaching out her arms, she caught Rythian as he managed to slow his speed, only shoving the breath out of her.

Rolling over and standing up, Rythian looked down at her as her roar faded. The birds resumed to sing after a few rough attempts, and Ravs stood up as well. Tee stayed down, but grabbed the pale girl's hand. "Thank you." He murmured as Rythian ran a hand through his hair. Liza continued to look up at the sky, forcing her next scream to stay silent.

(Oh hai)


End file.
